


By the Lake

by ADoseOfPlacebo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoseOfPlacebo/pseuds/ADoseOfPlacebo





	By the Lake

他知道自己没醉，他只喝了半罐Guinness而已。他清醒得很。

他清醒得很，但他也控制不住自己的大脑。他的弟弟就那样乖乖地坐在舞台边缘，穿得毛绒绒的像只玩具熊，半张着嘴透过睫毛向上痴痴看着他。在他眼里Liam身上的一切都是邀请，那道目光仿佛有磁力，把他向下拉、再向下拉，咔哒，锁扣与锁眼完美契合，台下八万人的欢呼仿佛一瞬间被静音。

他闭上双眼，于是全世界只剩下那对嘴唇。他弟弟的嘴唇，不可思议的柔软，带着Red Stripe啤酒熟悉的苦涩味儿；舌尖却是甜的，无论品尝了多少次只会让他愈加上瘾。他倒是想戒，这事儿说出去可没什么好听的，但他无能为力，这瘾已经溶进他的血液、刻在他的心脏上。这时Liam把半截舌头都推进他嘴里了，他原本还剩边缘的一点清醒意识，在顾虑着台下的人群和无数对准他们的相机；现在跟Liam温热的口腔和舌头相比，其他一切都是微不足道的噪音。

而Liam，从他哥俯下身搭上他的肩膀，直到他们嘴唇分开的那一刻都注视着Noel，和他们以前无数次接吻做爱的时候一样；好多次Noel都让他把眼睛闭上，说他把他盯得发毛。他才不干。他要知道那是Noel，他要让他哥每一个渴求他占有他的时刻都烙在自己的视网膜上，以此获得双倍的快感。那双蓝眼睛太过纯粹直接，他的灵魂就那样暴露在外给Noel看，后者有几次不得不用手掌蒙住弟弟的眼睛，好像这样他就能逃过一些什么。

Liam半睁着眼看那两条纠结在一起的粗眉毛，看哥哥皱着眉认真亲吻他的样子。他可不在乎台下有几万人，几百万人也没关系，如果全世界都在看那更好。他们相爱，所以他们接吻，然后享受它；这是他们两个人的事，和其他任何人无关。

Noel逐渐松了吸吮的力道，从Liam嘴里退出来。Liam的舌尖滑了出来，却还不肯收回去，堪堪勾着哥哥的上嘴唇又舔了一道，在柔软的嘴唇内壁留下酥酥麻麻的触感。Noel本来心尖上被压下去的痒又一下窜了起来，他的手还环着Liam的脖子就给了他一个警告的眼神。Liam在心里窃笑。他开始期待演出结束后的更衣室里会发生什么了。


End file.
